


Home?

by This_is_lovin



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I hope that you like it, Natsume needs love, a lot of stuff, family sucks, i was bored, i wrote this in one whole day so dont judge, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, theres a little bit of everything, this is a random one shot, touko is amazing, very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_lovin/pseuds/This_is_lovin
Summary: “Hey Takashi, we’re home buddy,” Shigeru told Natsume as he lightly shook the boy awake.“We’re already home?”“Yep, Home.”----Or where Natsume is having a crazy week, with him having a five a.m. stroll to a gas station, getting yelled out by a teacher, and going to a family function that he regrets attending.(It's a lot of drabbles that turned into a story. Also a lot of angst.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you for giving this little story a chance. I worked hard on it, I hope you enjoy it. Also if I made any spelling mistakes/grammar please tell me. I just wrote this for fun so I didn't reread, so you've been warned. If you liked is please leave Kudos, or a comment is always gladly taken!

The constant rhythm of rain hitting the roof, the light roar of thunder in the distance, the smell of chalk, and the quiet of hums of kids talking to themselves were being heard through the classroom. Everything was being weighed on Natsume, making it very troublesome to watch the board. Staying up until the sun is peeking over the horizon, running from yokai that haunted him. Everything was a dead weight that made Natsume slowly doze off. 

“Natsume, I encourage that you stay awake.” The teacher's pitchy voice stung the air, Natsume just slightly stirred. 

“Natsume.” The voice got thicker right on the verge of yelling, Natsume just grumbled incoherent words. The teacher’s face turned an ugly color of red, with purple veins popping out. 

An eraser could be seen flying to the classroom, it harmlessly bounced off of Natsume. Slowly Natsume awoke. As he looked up he met the teacher’s venomous gaze. 

“S-sorry.” He stuttered out the words, as a blush rushed to his face. 

“Pay attention.” The teacher scolded as he went back to the chalkboard, writing down complex math equations that no one would remember by tomorrow. 

“Psst, man! Stop falling asleep in Old Man’s classroom, fall asleep in Mrs. Hain's class. She’s more chill.” The whispering voice of Nishimura could be heard. Natsume nodded his head in understanding. 

The bell rang telling students that the end of the day has ended. As Natsume gathered his school supplies, the voice of the teacher echoed through the almost empty classroom. “Natsume please come and see me once everyone has gone.”

Natsume swung his head up in surprise but nodded slowly, as another blush appeared on his face. Natsume sat back down and twiddled with his thumbs trying to get the nerves out. Feeling an overflow of panic.

Thoughts came crashing into his mind, ‘What if Touko gets a message, what would she do.’ ‘Will they be angry?’ Thoughts overwhelmed his already muddled head.

“Oyi, Natsume, what you doing in the classroom, school ended?” The squeaky voice of Nishimura interrupted his pitiful thoughts. 

“Nishimura, I hope you can talk more clearly than that when talking to peers, use proper grammar, such as using an are, sometimes.” The teacher responded to his question, glaring at him. 

“Sorry, Mr. Uishma. Bye Natsume!” Nishimura quickly dismissed himself as he ran out of the classroom. 

A couple of minutes went by until the last student walked out of the room. Natsume held his breath as Mr. Ushima spoke up. 

“Natsume, I will hope for you to tell me why you're constantly falling asleep in all of your classes? I have discussed it with other teachers and they all agreed that you barely stay awake in other sessions. So please tell me.” 

Natsume shifted in his seat as an awkwardness fell over the classroom. Natsume didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t tell the truth, or else he would be labeled a liar, attention seeker, etc. The gaze that Mr. Uishma held on to him made his stomach churn with uneasiness. 

“I haven’t been able to stay up in many of my classes because I’ve been up studying. As you see, since I fall asleep I don’t get taught the information, so I stay up and study it myself.”

Natsume applauded himself as he came up with a terrible excuse. The teacher let out a breathless sigh. 

“If you need extra lessons please tell me. I’ll try to help you to the best of my abilities. You can leave now.” Mr. Ushima exclaimed as he stared at Natsume. 

“Thank you, sir.” Natsume scrambled from his chair, bowed quickly to the teacher, and ran out of the classroom with his bag in the hold.

As he walked to the front gate he saw Nishimura and Kitamoto waiting for him. “Dude! How was it? Mr. Ushima is such a pissy person. If he hates kids so much why become a goddamn teacher?” Nishimura yelled as his first question was quickly forgotten. 

“Maybe he became a teacher because he actually wanted to do it, but met the bitchy and whining hormonal teens,” Kitamoto answered Nishimura as they walked ahead at a steady pace. 

“What! Natsume what do you think?” Nishimura asked, swinging his head behind him. 

Natsume just let out a breathless chuckle, “I think both of you are right. I think he actually wanted to be a teacher but the slow burn of the years weighed down on him.” 

Both of the friends looked at each other and let out a hopeless shrug as they walked down the street. 

The friends were walking a soft silence in the fork in the road and split them up. They bid their farewells and walked in different ways. Natsume walked among the dense trees blocking the cloudy sky from view. As he walked down the uneven ground he came across a yokai that was squealing in pain. Natsume stopped in his tracks as he looked down at the creature.

It had a large eye almost placed on his forehead, the pupil was multi-colored. The hair was tree branches that stuck out in every direction. The skin was a deadly shade of white, that made Natsume gasp. 

It was ghastly.

“Reiko… Reiko… I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” The monster whispered in his raspy off-putting voice. 

“I’m not Reiko,” Natsume explained, already getting the book of friends out to return the name. The monster looked up, a revolting yellow tooth smile was gleaming on its face. 

“I didn’t betray her then. I’m happy.” He whispered as they stared at Natsume, he felt a shiver crawl down his spine.

“Reval thy name.” Natsume commended the book, as the pages turned they showed a single character. “Gi?” Natsume was momentarily confused before he shook his head and returned the name. As the name was planted in the forehead of the yokai, vivid memories came alight.

\--- (You can skip this part if you want, it’s just telling how Rekio met the Yokai.)

“Hey, why do you look so ugly?” A girly voice of a human reached my ears. 

“Excuse me, why do you have two eyes?” I snarled back, feeling a little self-conscience. 

“Hm, I guess genetics?” She answered.

“Why are you talking to me, you look stupid. I guess you think I look stupid also though.” I whispered the last part softly, as for her not to hear it. 

“Hm. I guess I hit a nerve with my statement, wanna fight it out?” She questioned, “ That would be quite unfair, I’m a yokai. And what would you do if I won?” 

“You can eat me! But if I win I can tell you a secret so you won’t feel so self-conscious I also wish for your name.” She bombarded me with the whole sentence. 

‘Why was a human so willing to give her life up for a foul yokai duel? The way her cat eyes shimmered made me feel queasy, almost like she knew a secret that no one else knew. 

“Deal,” I uttered as I got ready to fight, I felt a blinding sear of pain on my skull. I let out a blood-curdling screech as I collapsed on the ground. 

“Haha! I win, now give me your name!” She demanded. 

I got a piece of paper and slowly wrote my name down. I handed it to her, she quickly snatched it up. “Hm, weird name. Gi, Gi?” She kept on saying the name over and over again, causing a blush to rush to my cheeks.

“Stop making fun of me!” I yelled at her, I started storming off. 

“Hey wait, since I made you feel so terrible I can tell you a secret of mine.” The way she told me with full earnestly, I actually nodded. 

“Wait, why would you tell a secret to a Yokai?” I questioned her. 

“Hm, I guess I have no one else to talk to.” She didn’t really have an answer I could tell by the way she sorta avoided the question. “Now my secret is that I wish that I had human friends.” I stood, dumbstruck. 

“Why humans?” I asked her, my eye lingering on hers. 

“I hate them, but I see how they interact and it makes me want that. I have to go, I’ll call you when I need a friend.” That was all she said as she skipped down the street, kicking a tiny yokai in the forest. 

I waited many years to be called, I watched trees grow and be torn apart, I watch cities expand and fall. I waited for her call, I never got it. 

It was a normal day, I was sitting in a tree as I felt a hand grab my face. Drool was falling off the corners of the smirking mouth, “You know Reiko's secret. Tell us.” The Yokai commanded, they tortured me. I couldn’t help it, I told the secret that she told me. 

After I told them her secret I went around the world trying to find her to apologize, feeling the guilt that ate at my stomach. 

Days passed, months passed, even years, but I never could say sorry. 

\---- (You can read now.)

Natsume was awakened from the flashback from cold rain splattering on his face. As he looked down he saw that the yokai disappeared. He felt pity for it. Feeling guilty over something anyone/thing would do. 

Natsume walked down that street, slowly he stopped at his home. Home, he felt weird thinking that. When did this mere house become a home? As Natsume opened the door Touko was waiting for him. 

“Natsume! Why were you so late? I was worried sick!” She told him as she patted at his shoulders. Natsume felt a smile come on his face, “ Sorry for worrying you. I got-” He stopped his sentence midway. What if Touko got angry. Maybe it was better to keep it as a secret. 

“Roped into buying some food for Kitamoto, and Nishuirma.” Natsume flawlessly lied.

“Well. I have a bath ready. You looked soaked, we don’t need you getting sick!” Touko shamelessly fussed over Natsume. 

Natsume took his bath, the warm water soothed his cold fingers. The rain could be heard outside, the sweet humming of Touko could be heard slightly. Everything seemed to lull Natsume in a quick nap. 

His dreams were nothing, just a flurry of colors and unknown faces. He was awoken when he heard a small knock on the door. “Natsume? Are you okay? You’ve been in there for a while.” The humble voice of Touko echoed in the washroom. 

“I’m okay, sorry! I must have fallen asleep.” He responded as a heavy blush settled on his face. He could hear the chuckle of Touko, “I have food ready, once you're done come down and eat.” 

“Okay.” Once that word was said it was the end of the discussion. 

Natsume quickly got out of the bath, dried off, and got dressed. As he made his way downstairs he heard a silent discussion. Guilt seeped into his veins, it was quiet for a reason don’t eavesdrop, freak. 

He started walking the other direction when his name was brought up. Fear started churning in his stomach, he knew many families that had a quiet discussion that all had the conclusions of him being dropped off somewhere else.

He thought he did everything well, he thought that he listened, did chores, he didn’t intrude. Maybe he got too comfortable, he shouldn’t have asked for so many things. What was he doing, no wonder they’re sending him away.

“I don’t think we should ask him. Those people did horrid things to him. We should just leave him home, I doubt he would want to tag along, Shigeru.” Natsume stood in place, wait what are they talking about?

“Listen, I know as well what my family did to him, but don’t you think that Natsume should have a say in this?” The quiet discussion slowly grew louder. Natsume stood still, still confused on what they were talking about, was he causing them to fight?

“I-.” Touko stopped talking, Natsume just listened to the silence. Slowly he gained back all his sense and opened the door. 

“Oh Natsume! How was your bath?” Touko asked as she started filling his plate up with foods she knew he would like.

“It was very good, thank you for taking the time to fill up the bath.” He quickly bowed and sat down. Touko let out a scoff, “No need to thank me.” 

Shigeru started to speak before Touko cut him off, “How was school, it was very cloudy today. Did you like your bento I made you, how are your friends?” She kept on asking questions after questions. 

“School was good, thanks for asking. The bento was very delicious, Kitamoto and Nishimura stole some of the food. I think they are doing well.” He tried to keep all his answers fast and short so as to not anger the couple anymore.

“Takashi I have a question.” Shigeru spoke up; “How would you feel about seeing the family members again? I know that they all treated you terribly and I understand if you said no. We have a family reunion coming up so I was just wondering.” 

Natsume didn’t know what to do. As thoughts ran throughout his mind, he looked up and saw Touko. Her eyes were glazed over with worry, while Shigeru and a soft smile at his lips. Natsume thought back. All those people that caused him scars that will never heal, all of those people are in his past. 

These two people in front of him care for him. Nastume dwelled on the question a little longer but answered. 

“ I think I would like to see them.” 

_______

It was a couple of weeks since the discussion and each day that passed the closer they got to the reunion. Touko on many occasions said that he didn’t have to come, or that he needn’t force himself for them. But Natsume just shook his head and said he wanted to do it. She no longer bought it up, but her eyes shed unsaid worry.

\------ 

These days it was the same pattern, wake up, go to school, fall asleep, return names, repeat. Natsume enjoyed the simple pace of everyday life, that was until an unnamed Yokai started tailing him. At first, he thought it was a timid yokai wanting his name returned but as days passed, an unnerving feeling settled in his stomach. 

“Nyanko-sensei, what is that yokai?” Natsume questioned one chilly afternoon after a warm bath. 

“Hm, it’s a low-level spirit, to be honest, I don’t think it’s here to cause trouble. Besides, not like it harmed you yet.” Was the curt response. Natsume didn’t press but he still felt like it was something else. 

That day ended like the rest, being awoken by small knocks on his window, Yokai asking permission for their names returned. Natsume opened his window and felt a cold breeze float in his room, it made his whole body break out in a shiver. 

The Yokai that came for their name was a plain-looking one, wore a red mask, with blue markings on it. The kimono it was wearing had dirt patches and holes littered over it. “Master, please return my name. I feel as time dwells one I am growing weaker.” 

Natsume nodded his head, as he sat down in a criss-cross position he said is normal summoning words for returning names. As he bit down on the paper and blew, the name was quickly planted on the yokai’s forehead. 

“Thank you.” And then the yokai was gone in a flash. Nyanko-sensei came sauntering into the room, a huge grin over his creepy cat features. “Natsume, guess what I just did.” A hiccup ended the sentence. 

Natsume lay collapsed on the ground, the pure exhaustion of returning names was catching up with him. “What?” He snapped eyes already weighing down. “Hehe, I won a bet. I got some fish.” Another hiccup came out of the cat’s mouth. 

“I really don’t care,” Natsume mumbled as he turned on his side, eyes fluttering to sleep. “Well, you should! The bet was-” Nyanko-sensei was cut off with a deeper voice that rumbled in the small room. 

“Natsume, I have a request. Please hear me out.” Natsume opened his eyes, as he scanned the room he saw the yokai that has been following him the past week. The yokai was a male, he wore a black hat that covered the lower half of his face, the shirt and pants he wore were tattered, showing his snow-white skin in the moonlight. 

“Mh?” Natsume grumbled, still feeling heavily sleepy. 

“Can you please buy me a sweet? There is a kid that I watch and it seems he isn’t getting enough food, I don’t wish for him to pass.” The yokai uttered, embarrassment slowly leaking into his voice. 

“Wait… You wanna do something for a human?” Natsume asked, head still feeling groggy. 

“Yes.” The yokai muttered looking away once again. 

“Mh, sure. Come back to me tomorrow.” Natsume ushered the spirit away but it stayed planted in its spot. 

“It can’t wait for tomorrow. The human needs food now!” The voice was stern, almost on the verge of yelling.

“God… Can’t I catch a break? Fine, but stop following me, please.” Natsume demanded the spirit as he started changing his clothes.

Nyanko-sensei just watched the exchange, rolling his eyes. He mumbled something about going to bed and having a hangover already. 

As he sneaked out of the house he realized that he probably looked like a rebel, walking at nearly four in the morning, wearing a baggy sweatshirt with the hood up, all while the yokai kept on praising him.

“Thank you Natsume-sama, thank you Natsume-sama.” Natsume dismissed all the compliments by walking a few feet ahead. 

It was no shocker that all the stores were closed so they walked a few miles to an all-night gas station. As he walked into the store the familiar bell rang alerting everyone that someone entered, not like anyone was even in the store. 

“Mm~” Was the only welcoming they got from the sleeping worker. Natsume walked around the store, grabbed a few snacks, and went to cash out. The yokai was breathing down his neck, causing Natsume to glare behind him a few times. 

The worker suddenly sprang awake, “Holy shit!” He exclaimed as he looked at Natsume. “Sorry, you startled me.” He quickly blushed as he checked out everything.

Natsume paid for the food and walked out of the store, once out of sight he pushed all of his paid merchandise to the yokai standing near him. 

“Help the child, now I need to have at least a few minutes of sleep.” Natsume started walking away before he heard the final thank you. 

When he got to his house he sneaked through the window, as he collapsed on the floor he looked at the time. A groan left his mouth, five-thirty in the morning. Only a couple of hours of rest. 

“This cruel world is trying to end me.” He complained as he closed his eyes on his futon. 

He soon awoke by a suffocating presence on his chest, causing each breath to feel like a needle in his lungs. 

He punched at the thing on top of him and heard it squeal out in the process. 

“What the hell? I was sleeping.” The animal grumbled as it waddled off into his bed. Natsume chucked some object at it, feeling more annoyed than he ever had before.

As he looked at the clock he felt a twinge of pain, he was late. Eight, thirty-five were being displayed on his clock. “No.” He whispered, as he quickly threw on his shirt and pants. As he tumbled downstairs, he quickly said a quick bye to Touko and ran out the door, sweat already prickling his forehead.

He was running full force ahead, so when he got to school he was happy to see that class just barely started. As he ran up sets of stairs he soon stopped at the class he was going to enter. He collected himself and opened the door. All sets of his swung to his attention. 

“Ah, so nice for you to join us.” The female teacher snarled at him, as she gestured for him to sit down. Natsume quickly bowed and stumbled to his seat. Feeling a blush itch it’s way on his neck and ears. 

“Now, where were we?” The teacher asked the class as she glared at Natsume. Natsume sulked further into his chair. Today is going to be a long day. 

“Since yx=xy, what should-” Natsume zoned the teacher out, not really wanting to pay attention to whatever she’s spouting. 

“Yo, Natsume!” Natsume was shaken awake as Nishimura stood over him, a weird smile placed on his lips. “Tomorrow Kitamoto and I are going to the park, wanna come?”

Tomorrow, am I doing anything? Natsume thought as he looked up the thought dawned on him that the family reunion was tomorrow. Nerves started scratching his insides.

“Sorry, tomorrow I have a family thing,” Natsume explained as he looked down at his slender fingers. 

Nishimura let out a sigh, “I understand. Well if you need anything come to us!” With that, he skittered off. Natsume felt another weight rest against his eyelids. He slowly lulled off to a peaceful dream-state. 

\------

The day was finally among the family, it was the reunion today. Touko kept on sparing glances all throughout the car ride, you could hear her foot taps echo in the car. “Darling, everything okay?” Shigeru asked as he placed his hand on top of hers.

Natsume quickly averted his gaze, feeling like he was invading on a family moment. “I’m fine… Just a little… Nervous.” She whispered as she stared into her husband's eyes. 

Natsume was watching the scenery, slowly he closed his eyes. Breathing evening out, it was a simple sound but eased the nerves of the family in the car. 

“I’m scared. What if… He gets worse by seeing the faces of people who did this to him? All your members share a deep hatred for him. I have no idea why he is such a sweet boy. I don’t know if we should go. I think we need to go back. Turn the car around.” Soft sobs took over Touko’s body, “Touko, look at me. I think that this is gonna help him even more. If it’s too much for him we will leave without uttering a single goodbye. But a lot of the families who took him in told me that they would like to see him and say sorry. It’ll be okay.” The few reassuring words from Shigeru eased her short-circuited nerves. 

Finally, the car stopped at their destination. It was a little restaurant, a little fancy but overall looked very comfy. “Ready?” Shigeru asked Natsume as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. Every muscle in Natsume's body wanted to turn around and say nope. But he couldn’t… Maybe he won’t enter right now, there are some stores down the street. I could buy something for Touko and Shigeru. 

“Can I enter at my own pace?” He mumbled looking down the road, feeling deeply ashamed of himself. Shigeru just nodded his head, “I’m going to enter now, join us anytime. Same goes with you, Touko.” He joked with her, she just let out a chuckle. 

“Natsume please enter when you're ready, and if you're not ever ready don’t come in. Enjoy yourself.” Touko handed him a few pieces of money, “Spend it on something you’ll like. And you can’t deny my offer.” She started walking away, as Natsume started returning the cash. He felt like he was stealing from her, “Touko, please take your money.” He told her as he walked up to her, she shook her head and walked in the restaurant. 

Natsume stood at the doors, he started turning around and walking down the steps when the familiar voice of Nyanko-sensei filled his ears. “Do humans scare you this much?” He questioned, as he started walking the same pace of Natsume. 

“Not every human scares me. It’s just what some of them did…” A shiver ran up his spine. “I don’t want to enter, I thought I could do it, but thoughts I’ve buried are coming to life. I don’t know…” Natsume sat at the side of a building, feeling fresh tears run down his flesh. He slowly sat in the dirt, hands covering his face.

“You’re no Reiko,” Nyanko-sensei told him, Natsume was about to snap back when he felt the cat crawl up in his lap. A louder sob escaped Natsume as he clung to the cat in his lap. “I don’t think I’ll be able to go in. I don’t want to see their faces.” Natsume dug his face into the fur of Nyanko-sensei as he tried to explain his thoughts.

The two of them sat in that position for some time, before the cold started nipping at Natsume. “I think I’m going to go to a store and warm off. Can you wait outside, you don’t have to stay.” Natsume reasoned as he dusted himself off. Red puffy eyes still shining on his face. Nyanko-sensei just nodded as he walked away. 

Needless to say, Natsume didn’t go to the restaurant. He waited inside the store, he bought some objects that he thought might pique the interest of Shigru and Touko. He waited on a bench and as he saw Touko go out of the function for a bit of air he made his way towards her.

“Hello, Touko-san. I’m sorry I haven’t gone in yet, I don’t think I’ll be able to.” His voice broke at the last word, as he waited for her burst of fury nothing came; instead, he heard a grateful sigh escape her chapped lips.

“Thank god. The people in there are bastards for what they did for you. I’m going to get Shigeru, we’ll leave right away.” Touko was about to head in again but Natsume stopped her. “I don’t want to intrude if you guys are having a good time. I can still wait out here.” 

Touko just shook her head, “I can’t look anyone in the eyes, I find them all quite disgusting. I would rather leave right now than later.” Natsume just nodded, her words rising steadily almost like she was about to punch something.

“I-I can go in… Gather Shigeru… With you?” He didn’t have confidence but maybe if he went in even if it’s just a second it would make him feel better. Touko shook her head but still wore a fake smile. 

“If you feel like you want to, then we can go together?” She suggested Nastume stared into her eyes. Feeling an uneasiness climb up his throat. She grabbed his hand. It felt weird, it wasn’t like when two lovers held hands, when he held hands with her it felt like he was on sturdy ground, almost like he was… Safe.

She opened the door and they walked in, hand-in-hand. Natsume couldn’t lift his head, he felt eyes on him. He felt his stomach churn with every step, the confidence he felt just mere seconds ago, fleeted away from him. 

“ Shigeru, we’re ready to leave.” Touko’s voice was firm, it was in no means meant to be taken lightly. Shigeru looked up, as he saw Natsume and how the boy kept on shifting foot to foot, hand in hand with Touko he understood. 

“Okay, I’ll get my keys, wait by the car,” Shigeru said as he walked away. Natsume quickly looked up, he saw many faces. All of them held this sort of disgust and hatred. “T-T-Touko… C-can w-we.” He kept on stuttering. Why can’t he say anything? 

It turns out she understood what he was trying to say. She quickly nodded her head. She dragged them out of the restaurant. As soon as their feet touched the pavement Natsume sagged into her side. 

Tears silently slid down his face, Touko could feel his hand tremble in her hold. She gave it a squeeze. “I’m proud of you Takashi.” He started to sob a little louder. Great, who would want to see me cry. I bet I look ugly, they're going to end up sending me away. I can’t blame them though. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled as he wiped away his tears, taking his hand out of her hold. Each tear he swiped away would come back. 

“Let’s go closer to the car,” Touko suggested as she started walking to the car. 

Shigeru came outside soon after, keys in hand. He unlocked the car, the ride was deathly silent. All the crying Natsume did wear him out, his light breathing couldn’t be heard over the small conversation the couple was having. 

When the family got home it was pitch dark outside. The moon shines vibrantly against the pitch-black sky. Everything seemed a little more peaceful, after what happened today Touko felt that a tighter bond was made with Takashi, she was a little happy.

“Hey Takashi, we’re home buddy,” Shigeru told Natsume as he lightly shook the boy awake. 

“We’re already home?”

“Yep, Home.”

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? What did you think? It's super random and you could tell that I had one solid plot line that slowly changed into a lot of different drabbles that I interwind with the one shaky plot line. Anyways I hope you enjoy your day!


End file.
